Teach Me
by Mrs. Sassy-ass
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a piano prodigy and is known as a spoiled brat by the media. Rose has a new piano teacher that could just change her life and teach her more than how to just play the piano. Photos on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

Teach Me

Chapter One

"Uh! You have no talent what so ever! I can't deal with you right now! You are just an immature little girl! I can't teach you anymore! I quit!" my piano teacher yelled at me.

I knew that she was lying when she told me that I had no talent. After all I was Rosemarie Hathaway and at age four I was labeled as a child prodigy at playing the piano. I also knew that I was even better at playing than Ms. Hard-ass over there. But at the same time I can't blame her for yelling at me after all I was the one that told her that she was a stupid talentless old lady, so if I were her I would be yelling at me too.

My adoptive mother, Janine, ran into the room looking for the source of the commotion. My mother's eyes widened in realization when she saw my fuming soon-to-be ex-piano teacher.

Ms. Hard-ass as I like to call her looked at my mother and stormed out of the room yelling, "I quit" over and over again. Personally I hope that this is the last time that I ever have to see her again. My mother looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do, Rosemarie Hathaway?" she yelled.

"I told her the truth. I said that she was a talentless pig and that she should just give up because she is a horrible piano player", I replied back. My mother just looked exasperated and left the room with her fingers rubbing her temples. She never really got onto me whenever one of my teachers would quit. Personally I think she doesn't get mad because she is so used to my totally badass or as she likes to call it disrespectful behavior.

I had never liked my adoptive mother and I'm pretty sure she felt the same way about me. The only reason that she kept me around was because I am an internationally known piano prodigy.

She just wanted me for the money that I brought in. Some might say that she was my mother so she has to love me but she doesn't look at me like I am her daughter. She looks at me in a way that reminds me of how a dog looks at piece of meat or a jerky treat. I'm not a daughter to her just a money source.

When she was younger she was married to a very wealthy man. Eventually that man realized that she was just a gold digger and they got divorced.

That's where I came in.

She was so used to being pampered and having tons of money but she lost all of that when they got divorced, so she adopted me when she heard me playing on the key board at the orphanage.

Now can you see why I never liked her?

I got up from the piano bench and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. My mother was in the kitchen talking on the phone trying to find me a new piano teacher. We had been through this process before. Ms. Hard-ass wasn't the first teacher to quit. To be exact see was the fifth to quit on me.

Because of all of the piano teachers that quit on me I was now known as the spoiled brat of the media. Being known as a spoiled brat doesn't help when you are looking for a new piano teacher.

I swear it's like all of the piano teachers in the world know each other and talk about their students behind our backs. They probably do. Most people don't know it but the piano world is very catty and they love to talk smack about everyone in this career.

Maybe that's why I am the way I am.

"Please I know you're a great teacher and she's not as bad as everyone says she is", I heard my mother say into the phone.

Apparently she was already trying to find me a new teacher.

Great.

My mother was on the phone for hours and she couldn't find me a teacher. Eventually it was time for me to go to bed.

I slowly walked up the stairs of the mansion that my talent pays for. I got to the third floor and walked through the third door on the left, my room.

I went straight to my dresser just like every other night. I pulled open the bottom drawer and looked at the contents inside.

This drawer is where I keep all of the things that used to belong to my father. He had died was I was only two and I was left with my mother.

From what I hear my mother's personality is very similar to my adoptive mothers. When my father died she put me up for adoption and the rest is history.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I didn't understand why. This was my nightly ritual and I had never cried before now. Maybe Ms. Hard-ass's words had wounded me more than I had realized or maybe I was just more lonely than usual.

Either way I wasn't going to let it affect me. I walked over to the mirror to check my appearance. My reflection stared back at me. I had long black hair that fell all the way down to my waste and eyes as dark as the night. I was petite. In other words I am really short. I am only about five feet and 4 inches tall but nobody could deny that I have curves in all the right places.

I sighed, looking at my reflection. I had been told by many people, including my past boyfriends that I was very pretty and for some reason I never believed them. When I look in the mirror I don't see the pretty girl that everyone else sees, I sees a little lonely girl that has been used and emotionally beaten her whole life. No matter how I see myself I have always had an air of confidence about me. I silently walked over to my bed, get under the covers, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I got out of bed and slowly tip-toed down to the music room. When you walk in the first thing that you see in the massive grand piano in the middle of the room. The piano is surrounded by many other instruments that I also love to play.

I walked over to my piano and sat down on the bench. I started to play a dark and haunting melody that I had been writing for as long as I can remember.

No matter which way I wrote the song the ending would never come out right. The song would always sound unfinished and would eventually just drift to a stop.

This is the only song that I had ever had caused me to have writers block and I could never figure out why.

I stayed up till midnight trying to finish my song up eventually I just gave up and walked back to my room and finally fell asleep.

Tonight I dream of a boy that I have dreamt of many other times. He looked like he is about twenty-five years old and has wave light brown hair that stops just above his shoulders. His long brown hair frames his strong jaw.

The very handsome man is sitting beside he on the piano bench and is watching me play my unfinished haunting melody, but the song actually comes to an end.

When I am done playing the song I look up to the man and smile at him. He smiles back down at me and kisses me on the lips.

For the rest of the night I dream of this somehow familiar stranger until I wake up the next morning and go into my music room to write the ending of the song that I came up with in my dreams.

Authors Note:

_Hi this is my first story and I'm really excited about it! I want you to tell me what you think of the first chapter and if you think that I should continue the story. Also I would like to ask that if you have nothing nice to say please don't say it to me because it won't affect me anyway. So thank you for reading my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!_

_P.S. I know that the chapter is kind of short but if I write more they will probably be longer._

_- Mrs. Sassy-Ass_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Teach Me

Chapter 2

After I was done with my song in the music room I went down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen the look on my mothers face made me want to run right back out of the room.

She looked exactly like she had the first time I had been arrested for underage drinking at one of my frinds parties. She was livid.

"I hope your happy! I still haven't been able to find you another teacher. You've made every decent teacher in the state cry. What do you do to them anyway? Never mind I don't want to know. But next time the teacher is staying" ,my mother told me. I barely even listened to her. She always said the same thing every time and nothing ever changes so I'm not worried.

I spent the rest of my day hanging out with my best friend Alicen. The thing that I love about Alicen is that she doesn't care about what the media says about me. She is the only person in the whole world that I just want to talk to.

"So how have you been?" Alicen asked me.

" Okay I guess. Ms. Hard-ass quit yesterday, but other than that I guess I'm good."

Alicen laughed at my former piano teachers nick-name and asked, "Why did she quit?'

"Well...I might have told her that she was a talentless old pig or something like that" ,I replied with a sheepish look on my face.

Alicen looked at me for a total of ten seconds before she fell on the ground laughing. Before I knew it I was rolling on the floor laughing too. We both had tears in our eyes when we were finally able to composed ourselves. I smiled thinking that this was the happiest I have been in a long time. Alicen and I talked some more and eventually said goodbye to each other. I drove home and went straight into my room. My visit from Alicen may have cheered me up but I still definitely didn't want to talk to my mother right now. My hopes of not seeing her were soon ruined when she walked into my room without even knocking. She had a relieved look on her face so something good must have happened.

"I was finally able to find you a new teacher. He just moved into the state and is a wonderful teacher. Now listen to me, I do not want you to make him run off just like all of your other teachers. Do you understand me?"

"Of course mother" ,I replied in an all to innocent and sarcastic. My mother gave me a sour look when she heard the sarcasm in my voice, but didn't reply before she walked out of my room.

To be honest I really wasn't looking forward to getting a new teacher because I hate playing the piano with them in the room.

I prefer to play when I am alone and nobody can comment on my music. I've also liked my male teachers the least.

They were always old and smelly. Not to mention that they always looked at me like I was a piece of meat which is really gross considering most of them are old enough to be my grandfather. I already know that I'm not going to like him, but he won't be here for long.

This should be fun and most definitely very interesting.

I was sitting on my bed waiting for my new teacher to arrive. To be honest I was really thinking of ways to make him quit. So far I wasn't having much luck because I had already used up all of my material on my past teachers, but I knew I would think of something. I always do. Today wasn't a real lesson it was more of a meet and greet, to get to really know one another and I could already tell that this was going to be fun.

Just when I was starting to get an idea the doorbell rang. I guess that's my new teacher. Great.

I slowly walked down the stairs, trying to annoy my mother. She always hates it when I take a long time especially if someone is waiting for me. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs my mother had an annoyed look on her face.

Score one for me.

That's when I noticed the man standing beside my mother. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had long wavy brown hair and llight brown eyes and a VERY toned body. Not to mention he is at least six and a half feet tall. He looks like he is in his mid-twenties. Theres also something about his face that familiar to me, but I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it.

He's not to old for me. There's only a couple years age difference and-

Wait, what. No, I can't be thinking those things, he's my teacher and no matter how gorgeous he is, he still had to go. I knew that if I stayed in here and looked at him much I would convince myself that he just might be able to stay for good. I look at him once more before I turn around and left the room. There is no way that I am going to let myself get close to someone especially a guy as gorgeous as he is.

Went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I didn't really want anything to eat but I didn't want to show Mr. HottieMcHotterson over there how much his presence is affecting me. While I was still looking through the fridge not really focusing one the food in front of me I could hear my mother apologize for my so called rude behavior.

To be honest I wasn't being rude. If I met the gorgeous man that is now talking with my mother in the other room I could get attached to him and then that wouldn't be good for either of us. Nothing good ever comes out of getting close to people especially for the other person. I always end up hurting them.

I closed the fridge and leaned against the counter trying to sort everything that was running through my head. I could still hear my mom and my new teacher talking in the other room.

"I'm so so sorry that she is acting this way, but she usually doesn't do well with strangers but I'm sure that once you two have spent some time together she will become very fond of you" ,my mother said.

"It's really no problem. I understand completely. I should probably get going and I guess that I will see you again at the first lesson" ,he said. I was surprised to hear that he had a light russian accent in is voice.

I heard my mother say good bye and the door shut. My mom came storming into the room just like I knew she would.

"What is wrong with you? He is nothing but nice and that is how you treat him. I just don't understand you. Why would you be so rude to someone that you don't even know?"

I stared her in the eyes and after a few minutes she started to squirm. I know that I probably shouldn't mess with her like that but it was way to fun to stop. When she finally looked away from my cold stare I just laughed and left the room with my mother staring after me.

I went up stairs like I always do and grabbed my phone. I was feeling really confused about what had just happened so I called Alicen and asked her to meet me at my favorite diner so that we could talk. She agreed to meet me and I left the house while completely ignoring my mother.

I got into my car and started to drive to the diner.

For some reason I couldn't get my new teacher out my head and I don't even know what his name is.

I could see his face perfectly: his long brown hair that went down just far enough to reach his shoulders, his strong jaw, and those deep set light brown eyes that seemed to look right through me and into my soul.

I got to the diner just as Alicen was pulling into the parking lot. I got out of my car, walked over to Alicen and gave her a hug.

She could tell that something was wrong so she didn't ask any questions until we got inside and sat down.

"What's wrong? I swear if anybody hurt you I will kill them", she said. I laughed at her and became thankful that I have a friend like her to help me and cheer me up when I need it. She was really a great friend.

"Nothing, it's just that I met my new teacher today."

"Oh is she that bad?" she replied.

"Well first of all she is a he and no there's nothing really wrong with her, it's just that I can't get him out of my head."

At that moment the waitress showed up to take our orders.

We got our usuals and continued to talk.

"Well do you think it's because he's hot. That's the main reason that I can't get a guy out of my head. Or is it because he is really ugly but that usually doesn't happen unless they are completely and totally butt ugly", Alice said.

"He's not ugly at all. He's actually the complete opposite. He has long brown hair and the most gorgeous light brown eyes. In fact he's gorgeous if I really think about it and he's only maybe five or six years older than me. Plus he seemed really nice and not to mention he has the hottest russian accent."

When I had stopped ranting Alicen just sat there and looked at me and then all of a sudden a huge grin broke out across her face.

"I knew it. You like him don't you? Oh, my gosh this is so exciting I can't wait to meet him especially if he is as gorgeous as you say he is and-"

"What? I don't like him. I don't even know him and he is way to old for me", I said. Even I could tell that I was lying so I was sure that Alicen could because sometimes it's like she knows me better than I know myself.

She gave me a skeptical look and I said," Okay fine maybe I think he is a little hot but he is still too old for me."

"So, sometimes older guys are hotter and they have _more experience_ if you know what I mean", Alicen said with a sly grin.

I giggled, which was odd for me, and said," Eww, that is so gross! You are so perverted."

We continued to talk until the waitress came back with our food and then we ate in a comfortable silence.

That's one of the things that I love about Alicen: there is not a single awkward moment with her whether you are talking or not.

When we were done eating we payed for our food and went outside into the parking lot.

Just when I was about to pull out of the diners parking lot I see Alicen sitting in her car with her head in her hands with the engine off.

I got out of my car and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My car won't start. Can you give me a ride home?" she asked me.

"Sure", I replied.

"Thanks."

We both walked over to my car and got in. I pulled out of the parking lot and started down the highway towards Alicen's house.

My new teacher popped up in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's like every time there is a silence he magically appears.

My mind was so preoccupied with him that I didn't see the truck in front of us screech to a halt until it was too late.

The front of my car came into contact with the rear of the truck and the whole hood smashed in towards Alicen and I.

The jolt for hitting the car caused me and Alicen to go flying into the dash board and the front of my face slammed into it breaking my nose.

I cried out from the pain and then I felt the hood of the car smash against my legs and completely crush them. I screamed from the excruciating pain.

The glass for all of the windows around me shattered and I felt the ragged shards rip into my skin repeatedly and then I saw the red everywhere.

That's when it dawned on me that I wasn't the only one in the car.

I looked over at Alicen only to find her completely unconscious and covered in blood.

Another car slammed into us from the back and I became crushed in between the two cars.

All of this happened within a matter of seconds.

The last thing that I thought before I passed out from the pain is that Alicen could die because of my stupid mistake.

And then everything went black.

AN:

SORRY! I know that it has been a long time since I posted a new cahpter but I have had a lot going on. I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than the last.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it gave me the motivation to write this chapter. The next chapter will have a lot of interesting things will happen. I just might introduce a new character. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within the next few week. Once again please review it gives me the motivation to write. Luv Ya!

**I'm also so proud of myself for the car crash scene. I think that it is really good and I took it from a personal experience that I had in a car crash last summer so all of that really happened to me so it's really realistic. **

**Hope you liked! Peace!**

- -Ass


End file.
